landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Aria Noelle Curzon
Aria Noelle Curzon (Born, December 8, 1987) is an award winning American Christian actress who has a successful and varied career in film, television, stage and voiceover. Her most famous voice roles are the effervescent Ducky in The Land Before Time video series, Theresa ("The Cornchip Girl") in Recess, and Mandy Strausberg in the Adventures in Odyssey radio drama. Biography Early life and career Born on December 8th, 1987, in Hollywood, California, Curzon realized her interest in acting and performing while watching one of her favorite Shirley Temple videos, when she was five years old.Aria Noelle Curzon's official website: www.starmania.com Retrieved on June, 2008. With her mother’s help, she entered the audition scene and by the age of six, she began her acting career in a Crayola commercial. Aria's career particularly took off in the voiceover field. Many of her friends/colleagues call her the "voice-over queen". Personal life Curzon has also pursued a musical talent, singing and learning both guitar and fiddle, as well as writing songs, and being a prize winning Irish Dancer. She has various pets, including eight cats, three dogs and two turtles. Career Role as Ducky Curzon took over the role of voicing The Land Before Time character Ducky after Heather Hogan left. Charles Grosvenor and Rocky Solotoff, director/producer and associate producer on The Land Before Time have said that they believe Curzon brings life into the character, and understands her very well. Awards *'Won:' 2005 CARE Awards *'Won:' 2002/2001 Special Award /Best Performance in a Voiceover for the Role of Ducky in the Land Before Time Video Series-Youth in Film/Young Artist Awards of Hollywood *'Won:' 2000/1999 Lead/Young Actress/Best Performance in a Voiceover/Youth in Film/Young Artist Awards of Hollywood *'Won:' 1999/98 Lead/Young Actress/Best Performance in a Voiceover/Youth in Film/Young Artist Awards of Hollywood *'Won:' 1997 Silver CLIO Award PSA Radio Spot:"I'm Nobody"(Starring) United Way. (Moses Anshell; Bert Berdis) *'Nominated:' 1998/97 Guest Star/Young Actress/Best Performance in a TV Drama Series/Youth in Film/Young Artist Awards. *'Nominated:' 1998/97 Lead/Young Actress/Best Performance in a Voiceover/Youth in Film/Young Artist Awards of Hollywood Filmography In The Land Before Time *''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' (as Ducky) *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock'' (as Ducky) *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' (as Ducky) *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' (as Ducky) *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' (as Ducky) *''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'' (as Ducky) *''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' (as Ducky) *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' (as Ducky) *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' (as Ducky) *''The Land Before Time television series'' (as Ducky) *''The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave'' (as Ducky) In other shows and films *''Santa with Muscles'' (as Elizabeth) *''Nightmare Ned'' (TV) (as Tiffany) *''Recess'' (TV) (as Theresa 'Cornchip Girl' LaMaise) *''Annabelle's Wish'' (as Emily) *''I'm Losing You'' (as Tiffany 'Tiffi' Krohn) *''Tarzan'' (as the baby apes) *''Treehouse Hostage'' (as Janie) *''Stanley'' (TV) (as Ben) *''Dan Danger'' (as Ruthie) *''Mirmo!'' (as Tomon) *''Without A Trace'' *''JAG'' *''The Pretender'' *''Adventures of A.R.K.'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''Adventures in Odyssey'' (as Mandy Strausberg) Trivia *She is to star in an upcoming Disney Animated pilot, The Wedgies. References External Links * Aria Noelle Curzon at the Internet Movie Database. * Aria Noelle Curzon at TV.com * A.N. Curzon Bio at Film Reference.com * Aria Curzon at www.tvguide.com * Aria Curzon at Aiohq.com * Irish dancer coming to the BeeKay and Camp Kiya www.tehachapinews.com. Curzon, Aria Noelle Curzon, Aria Noelle Category:Ducky Category:Female Voice Actors